realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pisces Empire
The Pisces Empire was a mighty empire of sea islanders, primarily human, who ruled much of the ocean some time before the Nereidic Empire rose up from the depths. History What became the Pisces Empire began as a small confederation of sea islands meant to help the denizens repel pirates and other aquatic threats. Eventually the Pisces Family rose to prominence and crowned themselves rulers, before expanding against the pirate lords and island nations that were not a part of their confederation already. After Minos Pisces became emperor, he furthered the Empire's expansionism, sending several marine forces led by his siblings and children to form beacheads on mainland continents. While they had some initial successes, the Pisces Empire was utlimately driven back, and a small force of warriors infiltrated the capital to assassinate Emperor Minos. After his death the capital was destroyed, and the Pisces Empire collapsed shortly after, the sections that weren't destroyed forming numerous smaller nations and pirate states. Races The majority of the citizens of the Pisces Empire were sea islands humans. A number of Kitsunes also lived in the empire, most notably ten elementally powered foxes who were experimented on by the Empire. As they conquered new territories, many other races were added to the Pisces Empire, mostly as slaves or third-class citizens. Culture While the Pisces Empire that much of the world met was highly militaristic, the nation itself had been rich in many kinds of culture before their aggressive expansion began. Much of the Pisces Empire's culture was based around sailing, fishing, and the seas they dwelled upon. They often used cups shaped like clam shells. While poorer citizens used real shells, the upper class used shells made of porcelein or pearl. Military Emperor Minos chose to install his children in the highest positions of power in his Empire, predominently as generals, admirals, and governors of newly acquired territories. To assist and protect them he assigned an elemental fox to each child, but gave them stronger foxes the younger they got, so that the eldest child had only a one-tailed fox, the second eldest a twin-tailed, and so on. This was to incentivise them to do more for themselves and compel the elder children to grow stronger. The soldiers of the Pisces Empire wore light armor to avoid the possibility of drowning if they fell overboard, and tended to wield tridents and heavy sabers, both of which were regularly enchanted. This level of magic power was considered unthinkable, even by the fledgling Mage Republic. Notable Citizens Emperor Minos Pisces Emperor Minos was the great ruler of the Pisces Empire whose goal was to conquer the world. He used strange, anti-divine magic to enslave numerous sea deities and other powerful aquatic beings. After conquering numerous island nations and stamping out a majority of the pirate alliances, Minos turned his eye on the larger continents. He began a long campaign until his defeat and death, which freed the enslaved gods who vengefully sank his capital. It is rumored that Emperor Minos was driven insane by the whisperings of the DeepLord, which may also have been the source of his power over the waves and the lesser deities that dwelled beneath them. Naira Pisces Naira was the youngest child of Emperor Minos and is one of the only surviving members of the royal family. When Minos was killed and the Empire collapsed, Naira, who was an infant at the time, was rescued by the ten-tailed fox, Genta, and raised by. Genta The water elemental kitsune, an almost unheard of ten-tail. Genta is conceivably the most powerful living Kitsune, after Nirvana and her daughters. She was bound to service of Emperor Minos himself, and fought valiantly for him until his death. At that time Genta had a moment of clarity, and knew that Minos' youngest daughter, Naira, was completely free of any of his sins. She saved the girl and raised her in secret to be a better person.